OOC HETALIA!
by ZeroLuver567
Summary: Basicly, one-shots of the characters... well being out of character. Something I came up with to cure my writers block... Chapter one presents Japan gone weird, pirate England and Narnia references
1. Chapter 1

**OOC Hetalia**

**Okay so this is an idea my friends and I came up with at lunch. Basically, One-shots of Hetalia characters being, well out of character...It's pure crack I tell you.  
><strong>

**Japan goes first... PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!**

Japan pressed the buttons on his remote wildly, trying to ignore the voice of the American screaming in his ear. The two had taken to getting together to play video games, usually horror, although America seemed a little more freaked out by the Japanese games than the American ones. Go figure.

They got to a checkpoint in the game and Japan hit the pause button, ignoring America's protests.

"Hey, things were just about to get exciting!" he complained.

Japan ignored him, getting up and going into his room almost as if in a trance.

"Hey dude you okay?" America followed him curious as to why his friend was acting in such a state.

It was almost as if he had been possessed...

America shook the thought from his mind, there was no way that was possible.

Right?

He found his friend inside his room, however it was not what he expected to see.

Japan was spinning around the room, girlish giggles escaping his throat.

"Um, dude, what are you doing?"

Japan ignored him, grabbing his katana and running out the door, shouting something that sounding vaguely like "Kami Kami Ha!"

America ran after his friend, thinking he's totally lost it.

Which was pretty much the truth.

They made it was far down to the harbor, America wasn't sure how they got there, Japan's house was more father inland... but then again they WERE on an island.

"Hello mate!"

America looked to where Japan was talking to a man aboard a pirate ship.

Not just any man.

England.

"You lad. How would ye like to join me on a journey around the seven seas?" it took America a second to realize that his former mentor was talking to him. Before he could reply though there was a bang and all of the sudden Canada was there, dressing in a 70's disco outfit, looking completely out of place.

America stared at him, confused.

Canada looked at him, then to his bottle of beer.

"How did I get here?"

America, deciding that the world was just going jack crazy wasn't really surprised when Denmark came out of no where, wielding his axe like a javalin.

"FOR NARNIA!"

The Nordics lept out of no where, and commenced a battle with England, who was commanding his sailors (where did they come from?) to fire the cannons. Japan and Canada shared the keg of beer, eventually getting so drunk that you couldn't understand what song they were singing anymore. It sounding like a crossover of Hatsune Miku's World is Mine and Baby by Justin Bieber. In short, a really bad combination.

Just as America was about to jump in and save England from a terrifying hammer wielding Nordic in a skirt, (it took him a second to figure out it was Norway...)he woke up.

**And there you have it, a totally crack filled random one shot that sucked. **

**I'll be pretty much using this story to kill my writers block. Don't expect me to update too often.**

**Reviews and requests are excepted.**

**GOOD BYE!**


	2. Don't Mess With the British Empire

**I have one thing to say DO NOT MESS WITH BRITISH EMPIRE!**

"SPAAAAACCCE!"

Sealand took a deep breath before shouting again.

"SPAAAAAAACCCCEEE!"

"Would you bloody shut up I'm trying to look at my forehead!"

Sealand stared at England, "Isn't your nose in the way."

"Rub it in why don't you. Stupid nose, why do we need noses? Voldemort doesn't have a nose..."

"DID SOMEONE SAY DRACO MALFOY?"

"BLOODY HELL NO! How does Voldemort sound like Draco?" England yelled at the short blond.

The boy put his hands on his hips, "You sir, should have a little more respect for me, the great DRACO MALFOY!"

"Go back to A Very Potter Musical and leave me alone!"

"Fine," he huffed and turned to a random lion.

"Rumbleroar, we're going back to Pigfarts." he hopped onto the lions back and disappeared into a shower of sparkles.

"THATS RIGHT YOU DON'T MESS WITH THE BRITISH EMPIRE!" England waved a rum bottle at them before glaring up towards his forehead again.

"Stupid nose, WHY ARE YOU IN MY WAY!"

Sealand stared at him.

"Are you drunk?"  
>"NO I AM NOT! Oh hello tinkerbell."<p>

Sealand shook his head, and walked away.

"Yep, totally drunk," he told the nearest lamppost.

**Drunk Iggy is so fun to write... XD**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Ok I am taking this opportunity to apologize for my lack of updates. **

**I won't make excuses, I'm just lazy so I am going to get a few points across..**

**1. As of this moment my only active stories are Tales of Mischief and Remember Me. I may update some others if I have time, but as of right now those two are my priorities. I would never get anything done otherwise.**

**2.I'm writing a Doctor Who fanfic... It contains OC's and I'm not sure if I should post it or not... It delves into the possibility of 11 and River having a child and the possibility of 10.2 and Rose having kids. Usual running, people getting killed, and enemies to defeat... I'm just wondering if anyone would read it.**

**3. Summer has just started for me (technically in two days but they're half days so they don't count)... but I'm taking some online latin courses before its over, so I'll try and update as often as I can before that slows me down. I'll also be a senior... oh boy**

**4. I'm going to Anime Expo here in Cali... I'm going as Jack Frost. Anyone going to be there?**

**5. Please, don't give up on me. I'm a lazy little shit but I promise to do my best in the upcoming chapters. **

**I guess that's it. I'll get back to writing updates :) Look forward to it**

**Love~**

**ZeroLuver**


End file.
